


双老师

by oepmist



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oepmist/pseuds/oepmist





	双老师

“言和，阿绫，一会儿最后一节课在阶梯教室开会，全校性的教职工大会，你俩可别迟到了。”洛天依冲着还坐在办公室里的两人说。  
“知道了，放心吧。”乐正绫从一摞卷子里抬起头，顺便看了看坐在对面的言和。  
“知道了。”

言和跟着乐正绫走在教师队伍的最后面，进了阶梯教室也不往前坐反而是拉着乐正绫坐在了角落里。  
“你不是要代表毕业班物理组发言吗？坐后面不方便吧？”乐正绫把手里言和的发言稿递给她，  
“不，很方便。”言和看了看四周。

校长的讲话总是冗长而无趣的，无非就是把往届毕业班的问题再翻出来告诫新一届毕业班，言和看了看一旁认真记笔记的乐正绫往过靠了靠。  
“你干嘛？”乐正绫被言和突然搭到腰上的手吓得一颤，笔记本上的字母出现了错误。“你觉得我要在这里做什么？”言和示意乐正绫看看前面都在认真听会的教师。“这里不行，回家再着。”乐正绫红着脸拍了拍言和的手，“不可以呢，我专门挑的位置，阿绫可不要浪费了。”

手从卫衣下摆钻了进去把内衣推到了腋下，微凉的指尖碰到火热的皮肤让乐正绫不由得一个激灵，手在桌下解开了短裙的腰带却被人抓住了，言和抬头对上了乐正绫通红的脸“大家都在开会啊，会被看到的。”言和轻轻拿开乐正绫抓着自己手腕的手“只要阿绫不出声就没人知道。”

 

不安分的手，从被解开的拉链处钻了进来，又探到了底裤所包裹的地方，带着一点冰凉的手卻不急有什麼動作，這樣倒是惹來了樂正綾的不滿“你要做就快點，不做就把手拿出去啦！”紅的快要滴出血的臉在言和眼裡沒有任何威脅性，言和湊近樂正綾的耳邊“這是你說的哦。阿綾可要把筆記做好，我要檢查的。”說罷把筆塞回樂正綾手裡。

言和的手從底褲探了進去，長期握筆的手指上有一層薄薄的繭，貼著洞口一點也不著急，樂正綾寫字的手一直在抖動，英語單詞錯了很多也沒有發覺，併攏的兩根指頭推進了一個指節就被叫住，“下來請言和老師做學期階段學業評估報告。”言和低下頭砸了一下嘴，樂正綾感覺有個冰涼的球體被塞進了身體裡，完蛋了，混沌的大腦輕易地得出結論，言和站起身來在褲子上抹了抹沾滿水漬的手往台上走去。

言和站在台上一邊演講一手放在兜里把玩遙控器，憑借記憶推到低檔，目光轉向坐在角落裡的樂正綾，良好的視力清晰的看到樂正綾潰散的眸子，一手握筆另一隻手被牙齒咬住很好的堵住了呼之欲出的喘息，言和頓了一下接著發言，放在衣兜裡的手將遙控器檔位再次上調，“唔嗯…”被刺激的感官如實反饋到大腦，帶著呻吟的喘息已經不能被阻隔從嘴角冒了出來，前排的老師磚頭看到了趴在桌子上兩頰通紅的樂正綾，“樂正老師沒事吧？感冒了嗎？”言和看到有人跟樂正綾搭話，趁她開口時把檔位調到最大，“嗯…沒事…”樂正綾強忍著喘息回答了問題，不過幸好前排的老師沒有發覺什麼轉過身去，猛烈的震動讓樂正綾大腦一片空白，眼前的景物變得模糊不清，看著言和一張一合的嘴卻聽不到任何聲音，下腹傳來的快感湧上大腦，樂正綾被刺激地挺起脊背，加厚的衛衣摩擦著胸前，雙腿微微顫抖，手裡的筆記也亂成一團，敏感點被猛烈震動的球體碾壓，內壁本能地加緊了裡面的小東西，隨著言和演講的結束樂正綾被送上頂峰，液體滴落到地板上。

言和坐在樂正綾旁邊關了開關，抽出小東西揉了揉樂正綾的頭，無法承受的刺激讓樂正綾失去意識，會議結束了老師也走完了，言和將樂正綾凌亂的衣服整理整齊，掏了兩張紙隨意地擦了擦被弄濕的板凳，就背著她離開了，還好再沒課了，不然連假都沒發請。


End file.
